phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Section ID
Section IDs are classifications assigned to characters upon creation in Phantasy Star Online. A character's section ID determines which items will drop from monsters. Each section ID has a "set" of items that drop from each monster, and some items will only drop for characters of certain IDs. Section IDs are represented by colored badges present on each character, usually on the torso or neck. The IDs Bluefull The ID Bluefull is represented by a dark blue badge. Characters with the Bluefull ID will find partisans the most often, and wands the least often. Greenill The ID Greenill is represented by a light green badge. Characters with the Greenill ID will find rifles the most often, and swords the least often. Oran The ID Oran is represented by an orange badge. Characters with the Oran ID will find daggers the most often, and rods the least often. Pinkal The ID Pinkal is represented by a pink badge. Characters with the Pinkal ID will find wands the most often, and rifles the least often. Purplenum The ID Purplenum is represented by a purple badge. Characters with the Purplenum ID will find mechguns the most often, and swords and partisans the least often. Redria The ID Redria is represented by a red badge. Redria is a relatively balanced ID, and for the most part, Redria characters stand even chances of finding the different item types. The exceptions are slicers, which are found the most often, and daggers the least often. Skyly The ID Skyly is represented by a light blue badge. Characters with the Skyly ID will find swords the most often, and mechguns the least often. Viridia The ID Viridia is represented by a dark green badge. Characters with the Virida ID will find shots and partisans the most often, and slicers the least often. Yellowboze The ID Yellowboze is represented by a yellow badge. Yellowboze is a very balanced ID, and characters with the Yellowboze ID have about the same chance of finding all different types of weapons. There are unconfirmed rumors that Yellowboze characters will get more meseta dropped. Whitill The ID Whitill is represented by a white badge. Whitill is a fairly balanced ID, with relatively even chances of finding the different weapon types. The exceptions are slicers, which are found the most often, and shots the least often. Calculating section IDs Section IDs are calculated based on the characters in that character's name. Each number, letter and punctuation mark is assigned a single-digit value. The values are listed below: A few tests with Blue Burst show differences for some character values : '' ' = 9 ` = 6 } = 5 When using a number, the following table is used : '''All in all', the value for each character can be retrieved by keeping the rest of the divition by 10 of the Unicode value, i.e. if the character is A it's Unicode value is 65 (41 in Hex) so the character value will be (65 Modulo 10) which is 5. (Unicode Value of character) Modulo 10 When a character's name is entered into the game, the game adds together the individual values for all the characters. The ones digit of the sum is what determines the ID: *0: Viridia *1: Greenill *2: Skyly *3: Bluefull *4: Purplenum *5: Pinkal *6: Redria *7: Oran *8: Yellowboze *9: Whitill On Blue Burst, each character class has a class offset value. This value gets added to the final result and prevents two characters, with the same names and different classes, from having the same ID. *HUmar: 5 *HUnewearl: 6 *HUcast: 7 *HUcaseal: 4 *RAmar: 8 *RAmarl: 6 *RAcast: 9 *RAcaseal: 0 *FOmar: 5 *FOmarl: 1 *FOnewm: 2 *FOnewearl: 3 As an example, suppose someone were to create a character called PSO Lover: The game would add all the values together and get 34. Now the ID depends on the class. If this character were to be a RAmar, the game would add the offset value for RAmars, 8, to the total from the name and get 42. The last digit of this number is 2, so this produces the section ID Skyly. On the other hand, a FOnewearl with this name would be an Oran. Category:Game mechanics